Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Doctor Who: Superior Extermination
by BrenRome
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory somehow find themselves in Buzz's universe and must unite with Team Lightyear to defeat the allliance of The Daleks and The Superior Beings. B-Day present for Rurrlock-God of Power. (I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-fiction only. Please don't sue!)
1. The Beginning of The End

**Hi, everyone! BrenRome here with another brand-new fanfiction. This one is dedicated to my fanfic buddy, Rurrlock-God of Power since his Birthday's today, and I decided to celebrate with an all-new awesome crossover. If you've read Rurrlock's Cebonite Warriors, you know that in that fanfic, there was a **_**Doctor Who**_** refrence to The Daleks. I had no idea what they were when I read them, so I started watching Dr. Who and began to get engaged in it. So as a thank you to getting me into that, I'm returning the favor with a crossover between **_**Doctor Who**_** and **_**Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Animated Series**_** (since like me, Thomas also happens to be a fan of The Toy Story films as well as any PIXAR film). The idea came to me after reading the recent comic crossover between _Doctor Who_ and **_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_** where The Cybermen team-up with The Borg, and I realized a perfect combination to bring Buzz and The Doctor together; by using The Daleks and The Superior Beings (The Bad Guys from the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Episode **_**It's a Zoo Out There**_**.)**

**First off, a couple of things. But before that, as River Song would say; "Spoilers." If you don't know any of this yet, please close eyes, and cover ears or just scroll down past this part, or just click out if you haven't watched the current Doctor Who's Mid-Season finale. Trust me. It's very emotional, and as Matt Smith said in a behind-the-scenes-interview about the episode; "If you don't shed a tear or at least have a lump in your throat by the end of this episode, you're deffinately an alien."**

**This fanfic is set just before Rory and Amy's final episode that aired here in the US just two days ago called **_**The Angles Take Manhattan**_**, in which The Doctor, Amy, and Rory come to Manhattan where my college is now, and face the wrath of the Weeping Angles with the help of Amy and Rory's daughter/The Doctor's wife, River Song. At the end, however, Rory is zapped back in time by the Angles and Amy decides to go back with him, so he won't die alone. Because of this, the time period the two are locked in has a reinforced time barrier meaning The Doctor can't go back inside and see them again. Thus, The Doctor has lost two of his companions again. Hopefully the upcoming Christmas Episode this year will feature a well-deserving companion for The Doctor, but I will truly miss Amy and Rory.**

**Point being is that I really wanted to write a story featuring Amy and Rory with The Doctor so the time this story takes place in is set right before their last episode together. **

**Now, while the Daleks surely need no introduction (short-story; they're basically alien machine/mutated life-forms that want to exterminate all life in the Universe that isn't Dalek,) in case you haven't watched The Buzz Animated Series Episode **_**It's a Zoo Out There**_**, then here's a recap to help you understand The Superior Beings: In this episode, Team Lightyear investigates the disappearance of various senators of alien planets and discover shockingly that neither Zurg nor any of the other main villains are behind this. When Buzz tries to pose as an alien ambassador, Mira, Booster, and XR are captured by the culprits as we learn that the villains are a group referred to as 'The Superior Beings' (they don't really name themselves that, but that's the general term that they use for themselves so for argument's sake, that's what we'll refer to them as,) that are capturing people of different species and putting them in a zoo for the children of The Superior Being's amusement. In the end, Buzz helps his team escape, and The Superior Beings are left trapped in their home. But as we'll see here in the story, that doesn't mean that they forgot about Team Lightyear, nor did Star Command forget about them. **

**Also, this was originally going to be the follow-up to my Buzz Lightyear/Star Trek TNG crossover, but I decided to do it separately meaning that the Buzz, Woody, and Jessie from The Toy Story world won't be featured in this one. But trust me, this is going to be a wibbily-wobbily-timey-wimey adventure, so let's reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, and get this story started already.**

**On a final note, I own NOTHING. This is just FANfiction for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

_**Pollist Prime...**_

Pollist Prime was one of the many peaceful planets in the Galactic Alliance. Located in Sector One of the Gamma System, this was a quaint planet, filled with happiness and joy. On the surface, futuristic high-rise buildings seemed to rise to the stars as different alien species and humans walked along a concrete road happily.

But today, that peace would be shattered.

For at that moment, a female green-skinned alien with almost crystal-like eyes looked up and saw a sight that made her scream in fear.

The other people who were with her looked up as well, and screamed at what had appeared in the sky.

Hovering above the once-proud cities of the planet were about a dozen meteorites floating still above the buildings, as millions of big-headed aliens with floating mechanical bodies poured out of there, taking almost whip-like devices, and taking different species with them, lassoing them up with a blue energy stream.

The inhabitants of Pollist Prime knew these creatures as The Superior Beings; a name given to these creatures who had been infamously known for kidnapping senators of different planets almost a year ago before being defeated by Star Command's Team Lightyear.

But there was another group of alien beings joining the Superior Beings One that nobody on the ground recognized.

Along with the asteroids, there were fifteen floating saucers. Flying out of there were robots that seemed to look like pepper-shakers almost, only their bodies were covered in half-cut spheres and they had a giant rod in their head that ended with a white suction cup featuring a small screen. On their front chest was a metal rod that had no suction cup on the end, but rather, a small silo-like device.

That device fired a shot that leveled a building almost a second later.

As people began to get picked off, the woman who first noticed the chaos turned to see a green-and-white shuttlecraft land right next to her. Almost a second later, the craft door opened up revealing a human in a white-green-and-purple spacesuit driving.

"Madam!" He declared, "Get in!"

The woman did as she was instructed, and a minute later, the ship wad off.

"Sir..." The woman introduced.

"Keneth Raschke, Ma'am." The Space Ranger introduced.

"Mister Raschke," The woman corrected, "What's happening? Why are the Superior Beings attacking like this? I'm fully aware that the Superior Beings kidnapped people in plain sight, but why a full-out attack like this? They were never this ruthless. Nor did they usually go for showing themselves imminently to the entire public like this."

"I don't know, Ma'am," Kenneth admitted, pulling up an image on the screen between their seats, "But it looks like the Superior Beings are not alone. Look."

He pointed at a picture of the new alien ally of the Superior Beings.

"Those aren't the Superior Being." He pointed out.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking at the other rescue ships from Star Command trying to get away. Some managed to get to Warp Speed, but most weren't lucky as they were pulled back by the Superior Beings beams.

"We're going to need Team Lightyear." Kenneth declared.

...….….….…

_**Another Universe, Washington DC, The White House, 1942...**_

"So what in God's name is going on in there, Farein?" President Roosevelt asked, as he wheeled his Wheelchair over to the Oval Office rooms

Farein, Roosevelt's Chief-of-Security in The White House, sighed, as he repeated the call he had gotten.

"About a few minutes ago," Farien explained, "Winston Churchill called and said that there was a breach in security here in the White House. He demanded you be brought to the Oval Office imminently, so that the situation could be better explained."

Finally, the two reached the door to the Oval Office, and opened it revealing a shocking sight.

Parked right in front of the fireplace in the Oval Office was a big wooden box with a weird lamp-like device on top. There were two doors on the box with windows on each side, and above which there was a sign that read 'Police Box' in white text over a black rectangle.

Compounding the startling appearance of this device were some sudden guests that looked as out of place as the box was. There was a man with short spikey hair and a long nose wearing a black-vest-like clothing over an orange shirt with black pants, sitting on one of FDR's couches. Next to him was a red-headed woman with a similar vest worn over a red shirt with a black skirt and boots.

But perhaps the weirdest sight was the man who was sitting in a chair in front of FDR's desk. He was a man with a brown jacket worn over a pink shirt, with suspenders. Around his neck, he wore a red bow tie, and his hair was slicked forward a bit.

"Ah," The man in the bow tie declared in a thick British accent, getting up and moving over to The President, "Mr. Roosevelt. Pleasure to meet you. Winston sends his regards, by the way."

"What in the world is going on here?!" FDR demanded.

"Must be the breach that Churchill meant." Farien declared, taking his pistol out, "I'll deal with it, sir."

"We'll see who's breached here." The man shot back turning to FDR, "Sir; if you want to save your country, and I'm guessing you do, I'd suggest you listen closely."

"Who are you?" Farien asked annoyed.

"I'm the Doctor." The man in the bow tie introduced.

"DOCTOR WHO?!" Farien questioned angrily.

"Just 'The Doctor.'" The Doctor told him, his voice turning more serious, "Although I have one other alias that might ring a bell. 'Time Lord.'"

At the sound of that, Farien froze, his skin turning pale, as he stared at The Doctor in fear while sweating bullets.

"No..." He gasped, "You...you're all dead."

"Mmm... not quite." The Doctor corrected, "I got better as you can see. I got a bow tie. Bow ties are cool. And so are fezzes. But here's the coolest thing I'm going to do. I'm going to give you one chance: Run. Run and don't stop running."

"NO!" Farien declared, slapping Roosevelt in the face, sending him to the ground, "I'm through pretending to take orders from ANYONE!"

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory watched in amazement and horror as the man suddenly went through a bizarre metamorphosis. A lump in the back of his head suddenly formed until it became a cylinder, made from his skin. Two additional pairs of hands ripped through his suit, and his shoes began to swell up until they tore off his feet revealing that he was hoofed. Finally, his eyes closed and when he opened them again, they were revealed to be milky white.

"I am beyond ALL of you now!" The being that was Farien declared, "And you shall all die screaming!"

"Doctor..." Amy said worried, "He's getting bigger!"

"Don't they all?" The Doctor asked, sarcastically, taking out a light-blue crystal, while holding his sonic screwdriver behind the crystal and pointing both items towards the growing alien.

"Now then;" The Doctor declared, holding the crystal out at the alien who started to scream, wildly, "What we have here was sent by your old security guards. What were their names again? The Atraxi? The Shadow People? No, something more like The Lozanariks. Back to prison with you!"

Farien withered and screamed as a blue stream of energy blasted out of the crystal, restraining the alien. He let out a high-pitched scream as the energy pulled him inside the crystal completely.

Once Farien was in, The Doctor smiled triumphantly.

"There we go." He smiled, "Nothing to it, now then…"

He went over to Roosevelt who was looking with fear, and helped him back into his wheelchair.

"There you go, your President-ness," The Doctor smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "Sorry about that. Your current Chief of Security here in the White House was actually an alien escapee. A Xanarpi to be precise, very nasty shape-shifters. Oh! Do you know he was going to use this building as a giant wi-fi antenna to light the entire planet up and make it into a new sun?"

He stopped and looked at Roosevelt who shook his head from side-to-side, nervously.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about. Because...we have him trapped inside this little crystal! So you owe us now. I don't suppose, however, you've seen a little key here, have you?"

_**Later in The TARDIS...**_

"So then," The Doctor declared, as he flipped some random switches on the TARDIS control panel, "Where to next, Ponds?"

"How about an 'Amy and Rory don't get killed planet?'" Amy asked, sarcastically.

"Got it!" The Doctor declared, as he set the panel, "I know just the place. You two will love it!"

As the Doctor pulled the lever on the control panel, however, the TARDIS began shaking violently. This wasn't the normal kind of violent shaking that the TARDIS usually gave them, though. This one was far more ruthless as The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were thrown from one side to the next within each passing second. And each time they were thrown, the more they seemed to loose their footing until finally, on the fifth lurch to the right, the three were sent to the ground hard.

"Doctor?!" Amy declared as she and Rory grabbed onto the TARDIS rails, as the Doctor did the same from his side, "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Responded honestly as the three travelers pulled themselves back up against the violent shaking of The TARDIS, "I just set it for New York City in the present, and now it seems like The TARDIS control has got a mind of its own!"

"Somebody's controlling the TARDIS remotely?" Rory asked as he held his wife's hand tightly while The Doctor made his way back over to The TARDIS control.

"No, Rory!" The Doctor responded as a burst of sparks scattered around everywhere, "But it might as well be."

Quickly working, The Doctor began flipping a series of switches and items on the Control Panel until the TARDIS gave one last big lurch to the right and finally stopped.

The Doctor and his companions took a moment to catch their breaths, and then surveyed the interior of the TARDIS, praying that whatever happened had stopped and nothing else would bother them.

"Ok." Rory finally spoke, "Where are we?!"

"Have no idea." The Doctor admitted, trying to look at the TARDIS viewer monitor, only to get static, "Shall we have a look outside?"

….

Amy silently pushed the door open and walked outside to discover they were in a room full of strange robotic-like creatures. The robots almost looked like mannequins and had a visor-like device over their eyes.

Amy stepped out followed by her husband and then The Doctor.

"Doctor?" She asked, confused, "Where are we?"

"Well," The Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver and looking around, "I was hoping for Times Square. They got a brilliant new arcade there. I love arcades. If I'm not mistaking, this should be the new laser tag they've put up now."

Just then, The Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver, and frowned.

"Ah." The Doctor declared, "Except maybe it isn't."

"What?!" A voice called out.

The three turned to see three new guests enter through two large metallic doors. The three new arrivials were each wearing a weird uniform that seemed like a combination of a green-white-and-purple spacesuit/jumpsuit. The uniformed people also seemed to be a motley bunch of species that The Doctor had not yet encountered before from the looks of it.

There was a woman with light-blue skin and blue eyes with red hair almost as bright as Amy's. There was an extremely large-looking alien with red skin scaly skin who looked like he could be a red-skinned version of Dorium Maldovar. Finally, the last one was actually a short-stubby robot with a floating cylinder head inside that had circular flashlight-like eyes.

"Scratch that." The Doctor corrected, "It DEFFIENTLY isn't New York City."

….

_**Meanwhile…**_

Back over the orbit of Pollist Prime, The Dalek and Superior Beings ships were still hovering over the planet. Inside one of The Dalek ships, while a crew of Daleks piloted the ship, most of the others were assigned to the brig to watch over the prisoners they had captured. Normally, The Daleks would've had them exterminated by now, but they had something big planned so they had to play along with the Superior Beings as their logic told them until the logic dictated otherwise.

As The Daleks moved around the cages containing the prisioners, the victims inside huddled together in horror and fear. They had no idea who or what this new race was, but one thing was for certain; this was far worse than anything The Galaxy had seen before.

One of the children started crying as the child's mother held him tight and looked at The Daleks.

"What do you want from us?!" She cried.

The closest Dalek who was passing by them stopped and turned to speak to them.

"You will be hun-ted." The Dalek explained in its usual awfully-pitch-toned voice.

"What?!" The Mother asked.

"You will be taken back to our com-pan-ions plan-et where you will be hun-ted, and eventually ex-ter-mi-nat-ed."

"Exterminated by who?!" The Mother asked now filled with even more fear for her family and the people who were now prisoners also.

The Dalek moved closer, eying the inferior species with it's viewer.

"By…us." The Dalek said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**So that's Chapter One folks! How are The Daleks here? What is their reason for teaming up with The Superior Beings to kidnap people and have them hunted? How is it that The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are now suddenly in Buzz's world? And can they stop this new threat? All that and more will be answered in the upcoming chapters! Until then, reviews appreciated! Oh, and happy birthday, Rurrlock! ;)**


	2. New Alliances

_**Hi guys. So this is my OFFICIAL birthday present for Rurrlock; a 2-Chapter-Post of my most epic crossover fanfic. I apologize since I had posted this ten days prior to his birthday, so hopefully this will make up for it. Hope you have a good birthday and that this makes a good present, Rurrlock! Anyways, read and enjoy! And as always, And as always, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue!**_

_Previously…_

_After a quick adventure in The White House during World War II, The Doctor and his companions; Amy and Rory Pond, are somehow pulled away from their next destination by a seemingly unseen force that causes them to land in a world The Doctor is not familiar with. One that is home to this universe's greatest galaxy hero: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command._

_At the same time, on the far-away planet of Pollist Prime, a the inhabitants of that world have come face-to-face with an old foe of Team Lightyear; The Superior Beings, now aided by The Doctor's greatest adversaries; The Daleks! But how did these two completely different universes come to meet?_

_**Earlier, A Classified Star Command Outpost…**_

Buzz Lightyear watched as the LGM's stationed here moved the many captured Hornet robots into 42's storage area. Recently, a battle with Zurg and his Hornets had ended with the LGM's managing to salvage the remains of the robots and reconfigure them.

Buzz had already been secretly helping out Zurg's minions such as The Grubs and The Brain Pods that were willing to be secretly relocated, but this was the first time Star Command was officially using Zurg's own minions in public. There was, however, a good reason.

Not too long ago, a number of representatives from the Galactic Alliance had been abducted along with Buzz's own crew. This was the work of an alien species called 'The Superior Beings.' The Superior Beings were the ones who had been snatching up different alien species and placing them in a zoo for the amusement of their children. Naturally, Team Lightyear had defeated the threat, rescuing the representatives and trapping The Superior Being's zookeepers.

Yet everybody knew that The Superior Beings would eventually return, so now, Team Lightyear was preparing for that inevitable day.

"That's the last one!" XR declared, as the last LGM rolled the last Hornet robot into 42.

"Be careful with that shipment, Buzz." One of the LGM's told the Space Ranger Poster Boy of Star Command.

"No need to worry." Buzz assured, "It's just a quick transfer. After all; what could go wrong?"

….

_**Later, En Route back to Star Command…**_

So far, everything seemed so good as 42 was almost back at Star Command. So far, there had been no ambushes, no distress calls, no anomalies, nothing galaxy-threatening whatsoever.

Buzz had to admit, he was a bit disappointed about that, but shrugged it off and decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Unfortunately, that moment only lasted about a few seconds before a sound was heard from the cargo bay.

_VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!_

Team Lightyear turned around instantly confused and concerned for the weird sound that had shattered their peaceful journey up until this point. It was a sound none of them had heard before but it sounded like a rusty-old oxygen machine pumping air.

"What was that?!" Mira asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Buzz said, "Why don't you three check it out and then return here when we know what we're dealing with."

"Right," Mira said, as she, XR, and Booster went down to check on what it was.

…...

_**42's Cargo Bay, Now…**_

Mira, Booster, and XR didn't know what they were dealing with. For some reason, when they went in, they found a couple of stowaways who managed to get onboard without any of them knowing about it whatsoever. Among the three stowaways was a man with short spikey hair and a long nose wearing a black-vest over an orange shirt with black pants; a red-headed woman with a similar vest worn over a red shirt with a black skirt and boots; and finally there was a man with a brown jacket worn over a pink shirt, with suspenders and a red bow tie whose hair was slicked forward a bit.

Additionally, there was a big wooden box with a weird lamp-like device on top parked in the middle of the Cargo Bay. There were two doors on the box with windows on each side, and above which there was a sign that read 'Police Box' in white text over a black rectangle.

After the two had noticed each other, the man in the bow tie suddenly turned to XR looking at him amazed.

"Well, hello!" The man declared happily, "What's this?! It's a robot! A perfectly-fashioned-working robot!"

He went over to XR looking him over with complete fascination.

"You're an Experimental Robot, aren't you?" The man asked, "Why, you look like you're programed to have emotions even!"

The man leaned down to look XR right in the eye.

"Tell me;" The man asked, "What kind of circuitry do you use to get those emotions flowing through you?"

"Doctor!" The redheaded woman declared, "You're being rude!"

"What's going on?" Booster asked.

"I think we'd better take them to Buzz." Mira whispered, before turning back to the three newcomers, "Alright then; you're going to be escorted to meet our captain. Come along."

"Right." The Doctor declared, as Amy and Rory followed him out while Mira lead them, "You're a Tangean, aren't you? Don't worry. We're completely friendly. No need to phase through us."

Mira just looked at the Doctor confused, but continued to lead them towards the front of the ship.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know, Amelia;" The Doctor said, seriously, as the three TARDIS travelers looked around at the large and futuristic hallway they were in, "We seem to have been transported to some kind of future. One I haven't seen before, and yet I feel I should know more about?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Well, Rory," The Doctor answered, "Until I got a look at that turquoise-skinned redhead, I had never even known 'Tangean' before, nor did I even know there was such a thing as an 'Experimental Ranger.'"

The six continued walking until they reached the control deck. Buzz spun around shocked to see Mira, Booster, and XR, standing with three people he had never seen before.

"Buzz;" Mira stated, "We found these three people down in the Cargo Bay. There was also some kind of blue box parked down there."

"Well, then;" Buzz stated, getting up while the rest of the crew took their seats, "I'm Captain Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and you've already met my team of Mira, Booster, and XR."

He pointed to the others respectively, and then turned back to the new arrivals.

"I have to ask though," Buzz stated, "As is often the case whenever somebody teleports into my ship; who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Us?" The Doctor asked, innocently, "We're nobody. We're just travelers."

He pointed at his two current companions.

"This is Amy and Rory Pond," The Doctor introduced and then pointed at himself with his thumb, "And I'm the Doctor."

"Hullo." Amy introduced as Rory gave a little wave.

Buzz, however, was confused at the man who was introducing himself, but nonetheless, shook this man's hand, anyways.

"You're a Doctor?" Buzz asked, "Of?"

"It's just The Doctor."

"Alright, Doctor." Buzz shrugged, "Pleasure to meet you then."

"Mira;" XR asked, "You got anything on these guys?"

"Nothing really." Mira stated, "The only little thing I can pick up is that his companions seem to trust him to a great degree."

"And this 'Doctor?'"

Mira frowned.

"Hard to say." Mira stated as The Doctor continued to talk to Buzz, "There seems to be a great deal of wisdom and knowledge to him. He probably knows more than he should. But at the same time, there seems to be some sort of great pain he's carrying. But it doesn't seem harmfull in any way. Just sadness."

Meanwhile, The Doctor continued to talk to Buzz, getting to the point that was bugging him.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here." The Doctor said, rubbing his chin, "Tell me; have there been any unusual forms of activity here?"

"Not really." Buzz admitted, "Although it depends upon what you call…"

Just then, Buzz's wrist communicator went off, as he flipped it open. However, all he was getting was static, but there was audio on there. But it was fizzled at best.

"CAPTAIN LIGHTYEAR!" A voice cried, "This is…*ZZZZSCH*….of Star Command…. *ZZZZSCH*… Priority Distress Call …*ZZZZSCH*… Pollist Prime …*ZZZZSCH*…UNDER ATTACK!"

"Great." Buzz stated, flipping his communicator back in and then looking at The Doctor suspiciously, "Well, Doctor? Is this the 'unusual activity' here?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, confused, "I've never even heard of Pollist Prime before. Which, considering I know every area and planet of the universe, is a bit troubling."

"Sure." Buzz stated, taking his seat and pressing a few buttons, causing three passanger chairs to come out of the side of the ship, "Get yourselves strapped in then; we're going to Pollist Prime."

"Hey, Doctor," Rory asked, "How come you don't have one of these on The TARDIS?"

The Doctor just groaned and gave Rory an annoyed looked.

"Shut up, Rory."

…

_**Later, En-Route to Pollist Prime…**_

"I love this ship." The Doctor stated, as the ship continued to warp faster, "Not quite as sexy as The TARDIS, but very impressive indeed. I love fast. And I love efficiency. Efficiency is cool. And so is…"

"Please stop being a back-ship-driver!" Mira declared annoyed, as The Doctor did as he was told.

"We're coming up to Pollist Prime now, Buzz." XR declared.

"Let's slow down, then." Buzz told him.

They did so, but when they saw what was over Pollist Prime, both Buzz and The Doctor looked out horrified.

"No." Buzz said, as The Doctor unbuckled his safety restraint an went over next to Buzz to confirm what he saw.

Above Pollist Prime were two enemies both Buzz and The Doctor had hoped never to Encounter again.

"The Daleks?!" The Doctor asked.

"The Superior Beings?!" Buzz declared.

"Captain Lightyear;" The Doctor stated, "We should probably get away from here."

"I agree." Buzz nodded.

Well, Rurrlock; there's your B-Day present. Hope u enjoy. I'm off to Comic Con and then Orlando for the biggest Halloween Event Celebration in the world!

_**Reviews Appreciated!**_


	3. Of Cricket and Daleks

_**All right! As a 2-Part birthday special for Rurrlock, here's the next chapter in my epic crossover. I should note that this chapter features one of the Doctor's previous incarnations who happens to be my favoriate, and I will hopefully be able to meet the man who portrayed him at New York Comic Con tomorrow. Who is this incarnation? Read on to find out! And as always, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue!**_

_Previously…_

_While overseeing a transfer of some captured and reprogramed Hornets, Team Lightyear discovers a surprising stowaway in 42's Cargo Bay. The stowaways are The Doctor and his companions; Amy and Rory Pond who landed here with the TARDIS by pure randomness. When the two groups try to sort out how The Doctor wound up here, they are interrupted by a new deadly threat; an alliance between The Daleks and The Superior Beings!_

_But how did The Daleks even come to be in this universe?_

Team Lightyear stared at the massive armada of ships before them. They had always known that The Superior Race could come back to haunt them someday, but they never imagined it would be like this. Already today, they had encountered these strange visitors and now they were being confronted with something they couldn't begin to fathom.

Likewise, The Doctor, Rory, and Amy were having the same mutual feeling. Although unlike Team Lightyear, they had the 'honor' of facing the Daleks more than once (The Doctor having the most experience over many years of thwarting the race time and again,) and yet now that the Daleks were somehow allied with this new species that none of them had known about until now, they weren't even sure they could save the day.

"XR…" Buzz said, speaking for everyone else who was shocked, "Get us out of here, now."

"Got it, Buzz!" XR stated, as he turned the ship around, "Although now that they saw us, chances are that we're going to have a chase on our hands."

"Deploy the Hornets then, and get going!" Buzz declared.

"No time to get them all activated," The Doctor declared, "I'll just have to do it myself."

Before anyone could stop him, The Doctor ran out back towards the Cargo Bay. Buzz simply turned to XR. There was no time to argue now.

"Best speed!" Buzz declared.

XR did as he was told, and while 42 took off, a minute later, there was a 'Woosh!' and a lurch from the ship before it dissipated 30 seconds later. A minute afterwards, The Doctor came back up, putting his sonic screwdriver away, and fixing his hair back into place from the sudden rush of wind. He was slightly reminded of when Rose had helped him take care of The Daleks by trapping them in The Void, but he put it aside. There were bigger problems to worry about now.

"What were those ships that were with them?" Mira asked.

"Dalek ships." The Doctor explained, "From the tone in your voice about those 'Superior Beings,' those Daleks might be just as bad as your Superior Beings, if not worse."

Buzz turned to face The Doctor seriously.

"So you know about them?" He questioned.

"I know all too much about them." The Doctor admitted, with a sigh, "I have fought them time and time again, only to watch them become even more powerful. Now it seems they have the power that they could never have where I come from; an alliance."

Suddenly, the ship lurched as everyone stumbled around the ship.

"They're still gaining on us!" XR declared.

"XR;" Buzz said, thinking quickly, "Find something to cover us! A cloud, an anomaly! Anything!"

"Well…" XR said, with a grin, "There is the Gutoris Nebula. That should cover us!"

"Then let's go in there." Buzz ordered.

XR flew the ship in, and soon enough, there were no sounds or light of any of the ships following.

"Thank god we're safe." Amy breathed with relief.

"But not for long, lady." XR stated, "They'll probably find some way to get us to come out."

"At least it buys us some time." Buzz noted, as he turned to face The Doctor, "Which brings us to you, Doctor. What exactly do you know about these 'Daleks?'"

"Captain Lightyear," The Doctor said, pleadingly, "I know that this might seem weird having me pop in at this moment when two of our enemies are joining forces, but trust me; I'm the best hope you have against facing The Daleks now. I have no idea how I or the Daleks are even here, but I can help in any way I can. That's all I ever do. I always do my best to help."

"Very well," Buzz nodded, walking with the Doctor, "Tell me, Doctor; what exactly are these Daleks?"

"They are ruthless mutated organisims from a planet where I'm from called Skaro." The Doctor explained, "They were mutated and then placed in these metallic bodies by one of that planet's greatest minds; Davros. He programed them with one clear thought; that they were superior to any other species. They now deny all emotions with only one goal in mind that drives them."

"Which is?" Buzz asked.

"To exterminate all life in the galaxy that isn't pure Dalek in their view." The Doctor answered.

Buzz nodded and he turned to XR.

"XR," He asked, "Do we have anything on these…Daleks?"

"I'm checking now, Buzz…" XR said, as he began to pull up some files on the screen.

After a minute, he finally found what he was looking for.

"YES!" He declared, "We do!"

"Perfect!" Buzz said, "When's it from and who wrote it."

XR looked at the info and then froze.

"Buzz…" XR stated, "It's from your Mom."

"XR," Buzz sighed, "That's not the answer I was hoping for…"

"No, Buzz!" XR repeated, "I mean your Mom wrote this herself."

"What?!" Buzz asked as he, Booster, Amy, Rory, and The Doctor went over to behind XR's chair and looked at the info themselves while XR scrolled down.

"According to this," XR stated, "Back when you were still kicking in your mom's tummy, your mother went to find your old man Zurg, with a group of researcher and came across a group of species reffered to as 'Daleks.'"

XR finished scrolling and The Doctor suddenly looked at the last page of the file in shock. The last page featured an artist sketch similar to a drawing depiction used to identify criminals in the present on Earth, which was labeled 'Missing.' The sketch was of a man who looked to be about 29 or 30 years-old. He had long hair, and wore a cricket gear as his clothing.

The Doctor knew imminently who it was.

It was himself.

It was himself during his fifth incarnation.

Suddenly, The Doctor grabbed his chest in pain, feeling pain soaring through his body. The others suddenly noticed The Doctor's behavior and went over to him concerned.

"Doctor?!" Amy asked, worried for her friend's health.

"Are you all right?" Buzz asked.

Suddenly, The Doctor sprung back up again and looked at them bewilderedly.

"Of course I'm alright!" He said, "Why wouldn't I be all right? I may be old, but I'm not dead yet, am I… Granddaughter?"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"'Granddaughter?'" Buzz asked, clearly taken back by The Doctor's remark.

The Doctor twitched around again, and then suddenly began running in place, screaming while he had his hands behind his back.

Then The Doctor twitched around again, before looking at them with a determined expression.

"So let's reverse the polarity of the neutron flow and…" The Doctor began before he twitched again.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Amy demanded.

The Doctor got back up again and made a gesture to Amy as if he were handing something to her.

"Nothing." The Doctor declared, "Would you like a jelly baby, Sarah Jane?"

"What's happening to him?!" Buzz asked.

"I…I don't know, Captain Lightyear." Amy said, seriously, "It's almost like that one time when The Doctor had a Granger of himself."

Before Buzz could ask what she meant, The Doctor leaned back and screamed as a sudden realization filled his mind with a memory he had not had before and yet also felt as if he had always had it.

….

_**The Past of Buzz's Universe…**_

_Beverly Lightyear's Mission Log; It has been six months since I last saw my husband and I find myself in the sixth stage of my pregnancy. Recently, it has been discovered that some of Star Command's science teams have gone missing along with some of our LGM's. So I have prepared a science team to go in despite orders from Star Command not to go, and figure out what's happening. We have now arrived at Planet Zigolphine, a desolate planet where people have claimed to see the missing scientists and LGM's going…_

Beverly Lightyear exited the shuttlecraft and looked around, cautiously. She wore her traditional Star Command uniform. It was a simple, somewhat baggy, white uniform featuring the Star Command logo in the center with a dome bubble that could easily be taken off, and set in the jetpack holder on her back. In her right arm, she held her lazer blaster, tightly, scanning the area for any possible attackers. Putting one hand on her large stomach, she patted it, and felt the baby inside her kick back.

"It's okay, child." She whispered to the unborn baby, "I'm just going to see if I can find Daddy."

As she stepped out, she was followed by three LGM's dressed in similar (but smaller) uniforms.

"Beverly…" One of them asked, "Are you sure it's safe for us to be here when our brothers and sisters have disappeared and this might be the prision for them?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." She said, as she began to walk out and the LGM's began to follow; "Besides, if Gruz is still alive, I have an obligation to try to find him. He's my husband, after all."

As they left the area, they failed to hear the loud whirling sound, as a big blue box suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

…...

Inside the big blue box, four people were lying on the floor unconscious when the box had stopped shaking violently. On the inside, the box was much bigger, and looked like it had an endless maze of rooms branching off from the main foyer of this room where the console was.

One of them, a man around 29 or 30 got up and looked around. He had blonde hair and wore a cricket-styled costume, with a stick of celery attatched to his coat. His face suddenly turned to horror when he saw his three companions; two women and a young man, lying on the floor unconscious.

"Adric!" He declared, "Nyssa! Tegan!"

He quickly checked their heartbeats and was relieved to find they were still beating. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and quickly scanned them, confirming they were unconscious. That was a relief. They had just gotten through his regeneration which almost ended in disaster, and it would be a great tradegy if they had died now just after helping him.

Moving to the TARDIS screen, The Doctor looked and saw he was on a planet he did not recognize.

"Curious…" He stated.

He then looked and saw footprints leading away from the TARDIS.

"Perhaps whoever made those can help me." The Doctor said to himself, looking at his companions, "But in case not…"

The Doctor then left and returned with a pen and paper. He quickly wrote down a list of instructions for if the three were to wake up, and then left the TARDIS, locking it and setting off after the footprints.

….

After about an hour of walking, Beverly and the LGM's had reached a giant rock formation where a metal door and control console was built into it. The LGM's began to scan it with a tablet-like device, and when the device showed them the results, there was no doubt that the missing people were here.

Beverly then shot the console control panel, revealing a series of wires, that were so complicated, it seemed very unlikely that they'd be able to get it.

"Great." Beverly sighed, "I don't suppose you know…"

"I say…" A new voice asked, "May I have a word for a second?"

Beverly and the LGM's turned around to find a newcomer standing there. He seemed like a young, lean man wearing some kind of old-fashioned coat and shirt, with a white-and-red hat on. On his coat, Beverly noticed there was a stick of celery attached to there. Overall, the man seem surprised when Beverly whipped her lazer at him.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, "And how are you breathing?"

"I'm The Doctor. And the air here is perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" He stated, leaning to the side and noticing the control panel, "Having trouble with the door?"

"Are you with the missing scientists?" Beverly questioned.

"I'm afraid I honestly have no clue what you're talking about." The Doctor said, honestly, "I just got here and was wondering if you could tell me where I am."

"You're on Zigolphine." Beverly stated, "Now you said you could help us?"

"If you'd let me." The Doctor acknowledged.

Beverly looked at the LGM's who nodded, and she put her lazer away. The Doctor smiled, as he took out his trusty sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the console panel. Within a second, there was a 'Beep!' sound and the doors thrust open.

"There we go." The Doctor said, "Shall I accompany you?"

"You might as well," Beverly stated, as she and The Doctor entered, followed by The LGM's, as the five walked down a dark, metallic hallway, "Since you seem to know so little about where you are, you might as well come. Just stick close."

"It's quite all right, Miss…."

"Lightyear." Beverly answered, "Beverly Lightyear."

"Beverly," The Doctor repeated, nodding, "Such a wonderful name. Anyways, as I was saying; I am quite capable of helping as well. Now tell me; what did you mean by 'missing scientists?'"

"Some of Star Command's top scientists and LGM's have gone missing lately." Beverly explained, eying the Doctor questionably, "You DO know what that all means, do you."

The Doctor thought for a minute and shook his head.

"No." He answered, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't."

Beverly sighed and looked ahead, only to gasp in shock. There was an open doorway right ahead, and at the end, with his back turned seemed to be a shilouette of…

"GRUZ!" Beverly exclaimed, as she ran off, leaving The Doctor confused.

"Gruz?" He asked The LGM's.

"Beverly's husband." The LGM's said simultaneously, as they walked ahead to join him.

The Doctor followed as well, but walked slowly, taking his sonic screwdriver out and aiming it at this 'Gruz.'

Beverly, meanwhile, had entered the room and found it was a large room, filled with endless machinery, and wires. Gruz was facing away from her, looking at a computer screen, but the lighting was off here, so she could not see her husband fully.

"Gruz!" She declared, "Where have you been?!"

"Beverly…" The man declared, in a deep voice, "Is that you?"

The Doctor, meanwhile, had reached the room as The Sonic Screwdriver finished its scan. The Doctor suddenly froze when he saw what it was.

No… He thought, "It can't be. It CAN'T be…"

"Gruz…" Beverly exclaimed, "Do you know anything about the…"

She was suddenly silenced, when the Doctor stepped in front of her quickly, to talk to Gruz.

"Sir," The Doctor explained, "My name is The Doctor. Something VERY wrong is happening here. This scan I've taken of you looks like…"

"Doctor?" Gruz asked, surprised, "You're The Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Well, Doctor…" Gruz said turning around.

It was at that moment everybody gasped. Gruz was a fit man, but he was shirtless with wires running across his entire body now. But the scariest part was that his bottom torso was gone. Replaced with a cylinder-like device that resembled a pepper shaker with a purple color with red half-spheres pasted onto the cylinder.

"This makes it easier for me to track you down for my friends now." Gruz finished.

With that, two nearby doors opened to reveal two more of the same species. Except they had no human top. Instead, it was continuous metal until it reach where Gruz's head would be where it became the top of a sphere. On the top, they had a giant rod in their head that ended with a white suction cup featuring a small screen. On their front chest was a metal rod that had no suction cup on the end, but rather, a small silo-like device.

"DALEKS!" The Doctor declared, whipping out the screwdriver and pointing it at the door, "GET DOWN!"

"Dial-What?!" Beverly asked, confused and scared.

Unfortunately, The Daleks burst through the wall, approaching them.

"Ex-Ter-Mi-Nate!" The Daleks declared.

"Get out of here!" The Doctor yelled, as Beverly turned to the LGM's.

"You heard the man!" Beverly yelled, "MOVE!"

The LGM's moved away, disappearing down the other pair of doors in the room. The Daleks then targeted Beverly and The Doctor pushed her out of the way, as the Daleks fired, missing them completely.

"I don't suppouse you have anything warm or cold on you, do you?" The Doctor asked.

"What?!" Beverly questioned.

"I've run into these things a couple of times already." The Doctor explained.

Beverly handed him her gun.

"There's a crystal inside there that's somewhat warm." Beverly explained, "But if you're intending to make it very warm…"

"I'm not intending to," The Doctor explained, whipping out The Sonic Screwdriver and taking out his glasses to put on, "I'm going to do it. I just need you to hold them off while you can."

"Hold them off?" Beverly smirked, "No problem. I may be pregnant, but I can still fight. Plus, I graduated with the highest fighting skills in Star Command."

With that, she did a flying kick into one of The Dalek's, sending it back into the wall. Meanwhile, The Doctor had managed to pry the lazer open, and had imminently spotted the crystal, and pointed his screwdriver at it, preparing to realign the crystal's structure to make them warm and unstable.

"Try hitting the eye!" The Doctor called out, as he worked quicker, "That's the best way to stop them!"

Beverly then felt the presence of another of these 'Daleks' behind her and sidestepped as another blast went by her. Taking the Doctor's advice, she quickly ran over to the Dalek, taking its eye out.

"Alert!" The Dalek screamed, "Alert! Vision is impared!"

"Assistance is here!" The last Dalek said as Beverly suddenly realized the last one was literally right behind her with its lazer pointed at her, "You will be Ex-Ter-Mi-Nated!"

"Beverly!" The Doctor yelled, as he now held the unstable crystal in his hand, "MOVE!"

Beverly ducked and rolled out of the way as The Doctor threw the unstable crystal at The Daleks. It landed between the two as The Doctor and Beverly watched the crystal explode upon contact with the floor and The Daleks screamed in pain, their shells being set on fire. The Doctor then activated his screwdriver again, and The Daleks started moving backwards towards the first that Beverly had fought.

"Alert!" The Daleks declared, "We are being drawn back-wards! For-ward! For-ward!"

But the Daleks could not stop and within a second, they had collided with the last one, exploded in a big ball of fire. Then the LGM's reappeared with the missing scientists and looked at what had happened.

One of them, a young man with brown hair and looked in shock.

"What happened here?!" He asked.

"It's all right, sir!" The Doctor explained, "Beverly helped me save you all from The Daleks. I'm The Doctor by the way."

"You have not won yet!" Gruz declared, taking out a giant gun, and adjusting it to its maximum setting, "I'll destroy you all if you can't escape!"

The Doctor looked in fear at Gruz and managed to call out one word.

"DUCK!"

Everybody did so as Gruz fired his missile and it missed, instead hitting The Daleks and creating another explosion as the whole ground shook.

"Oh…No…" The Doctor declared as he knew what was happening.

Gruz looked up in time to see the boulders above him break off and fall down. He had only one line to say.

"Curse you, Doctor!"

With that, the boulders fell on top of him, supposedly crushing him underneath. There was no time to mourn now, as The Doctor knew what he had to do.

"RUN!" He told the people, as they all followed him out of the building.

Behind them, the ceilings were all collapsing, but fortunately, they managed to outrun the building and made it to the entranceway where Beverly and The Doctor had met up at, and the groups all leaped outside, barely making it, before the cave completely collapsed, sealing off the labs forever.

"Is everyone all right?!" Beverly asked.

"Yes." The man who had been the first to speak since they were released told her, "We're all here."

"Not everyone." The Doctor said, taking his hat, and putting it back over his head, "The blasted fool destroyed himself!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with those Daleks." Beverly pointed out.

"That's different." The Doctor explained, "The Daleks cannot be reasoned with. Your husband might've still been able to restore if he had just listened."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Doctor." Beverly told him, "There's nothing you could've done. He looked like he might've killed us had it not been for your quick warning."

The Doctor sighed.

"I suppose you're right then." He said.

The Doctor was no stranger to loss, and he was surprised how easily this woman was taking it. He figured if this were her decision to let it rest, than as the gentleman he was, he would respect Beverly's wishes. Beverly then nodded at him and turned to the rest of the group.

"All right, folks." Beverly stated, "Let's do a quick search to make sure no more of these 'Daleks' are here."

However, she failed to notice The Doctor had gotten up and was running away now.

….

Upon returning to the TARDIS, The Doctor found that Adric, Nyssa, and Tegan had recovered and noticed him imminently upon his return.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor said, "I just went to check on the surrounding, and found The Daleks here somehow. Nothing to worry about now. They're gone."

"Doctor;" Tegan stated, as he went over to the controls, and started working around them again, "I don't understand, where are we?"

"We somehow landed on this planet called Planet Zigolphine. It seems to be in some sort of alternate future." The Doctor told her, "But don't worry, I know exactly what to do."

With that, he flipped around a few switches again and The TARDIS began its journey again.

"Once more unto the breach then?" The Doctor asked, with a smile.

….

_Beverly Lightyear's Log…_

_After a full investigation sweep, there seems to be no more of these 'Daleks.' As this is to be my last log while I am in Star Command, I am advising anybody who encounters these Daleks to destroy them with the eye or with a cold or warm grenade. DO NOT try to reason with them._

_Now that I am through, I am bringing the missing scientists and LGM's home for Star Command where I will then have to turn in my resignation and leave Star Command. And yet although this is a sad moment for me, I can take comfort that my child will never be raised by a madman who tried to take over the universe and the fact that his allies didn't do any major harm._

Beverly finished the Log as her ship took off, leaving Zigolphine behind. Had she stayed a bit longer and been a bit more cautious, though, she would've seen a lazer shoot the boulders blocking the entrance away, and a hand crawl out from the cavern.

….

_**42, The Present…**_

"I don't want to go." The Doctor whispered.

"DOCTOR!" Amy declared, slapping him.

The Doctor suddenly was pulled out of his daydream as he looked around, surveying that he was in control of his body again and that no more flashbacks were happening.

"Well…" The Doctor stated, "That was weird."

"Doctor!" Amy said, heaving relief that he was more-or-less back to normal again, "Are you all right."

"I'm fine, Amelia." The Doctor told her.

"Do you require medical assistance?" Buzz asked, "You did disturb us there for a second."

"No." The Doctor assured, "I'm fine, but…"

He looked at the groups seriously.

"I remembered…I was there back then." He then put his hand on his chin, "Peculiar thing is; I also DON'T recall ever going to a planet named Zigolphine, or encountering The Daleks there."

"Wait!" XR said, showing him the log again quickly, "Hold the phone, buddy; there was no mention of a madman in a bowtie in this log at all."

"No." The Doctor stated, remembering his fifth incarnation's appearance then, "That chap with the cricket gear…that was me. I only looked…a bit different…and blonde back then."

"What?!" Buzz asked, amazed, "How could you have been there?"

"It's a complicated story, Captain Lightyear;" The Doctor told him, "Suffice it to say that I've gone through a number of changes over the years."

"So…wait;" Mira asked, "That would make you about ninety-years-old?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Nova." The Doctor told her, "I'm nowhere near ninety. Nine-hundred, maybe, but that's not important now."

He turned to Buzz again.

"Captain Lightyear;" The Doctor said, "If I'm remembering things that didn't happen, then we're in greater danger than I imagined. And as I said earlier; the only way you're going to survive this is with me to help. That's all I can do for you."

"Very well, then; Doctor." Buzz nodded, "You can help us. But first; let's see where we are now."

Team Lightyear took their seats again as they did a scan, only to look at the results confused.

"Strange…" Buzz stated, "It seems like The Superior Beings and The Daleks were following us, but now…they're leaving."

"Leaving?" Amy asked.

"That's not like them at all." The Doctor stated, "Then again, it's not like them to team-up at all, so there must be something more important."

"Something to keep us occupied and try to figure out more answers." Buzz suggested.

"Right." The Doctor nodded, "Do you have any leads, Captain Lightyear?"

"I have just the one." Buzz smiled, "Strap yourselves back in, because we're heading there now."

….

_**Later…**_

When they had approached Star Command, The Doctor had to admit he was more impressed than Amy and Rory were. As they parked outside, they took a shuttle back in per-the Doctor's orders so that The TARDIS wouldn't get smashed as it did when The Doctor first got Amy. While a team from Star Command went to monitor the ship and make repairs, The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were brought inside to this wondrous organization building and waited for Buzz to file his report outside a room with a plaque labeled 'Commander Nebula.'

Thirty minutes later, Buzz exited the room and turned to The Doctor and his companions.

"Follow me." He said.

"Where are you taking us?" Amy asked, as Buzz led them down the hallways of Star Command.

"If you were there back then; Doctor…" Buzz explained, as they came to another white door, "Then there's people here whom we have to consult with."

With that, he opened the doors, revealing a mass of LGM's working, when they stopped upon seeing Buzz and the new arrivals.

"Boys;" Buzz explained, "There's someone here I'd like you to talk with."

_**Reviews appreciated!**_

_**And happy birthday, Rurrlock! ;)**_


	4. This Means War

_**Hi, guys! Welcome to the latest chapter of my Buzz Lightyear/Doctor Who crossover! Sorry that I wasn't able to post this sooner, but with everything that's happened recently, Hurricane Sandy, and The Presidential Elections, I've kind of been busy. Thankfully Obama won again, which I am happy about, and I am now able to post this latest chapter. Before I do, though, I want to point something out. If you've read my Marvelous Superwoman Season 2 Fanfic, you'll know that I was at New York Comic Con last month where I got to meet many of my favoriate actors including Christopher Llyod, (Doc Brown from Back to the Future) and more importantly, Peter Davison. Yes. The actor who portrayed The 5**__**th**__** Doctor who appeared last issue actually signed something I have. But more importantly, when I mentioned this fanfic to Mr. Davison and I told him his Doctor made an appearance in this chapter, he actually said he'd look at this fanfic. So now, for the first time ever, one of my fanfics has the official seal-of-approval from a person who this fic is based on. Peter Davison; if you've already read this fanfic or are reading it now, thank you so much for taking your time to read it. You really know how to make your fans happy. Anyways, as always, comments are appreciated. And I own NOTHING. This is for Fan-Purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**_

_Previously…_

_The Doctor and his companions Amy and Rory Pond have ended up in a newly-merged universe shared by another galaxy's greatest hero: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. But The Doctor and his friends aren't the only ones to have stepped into this world as it turns out. Somehow, The Daleks are behind this merging, as The Doctor is suddenly filled with a new memory taking place shortly after his 5__th__ regeneration. In this new memory, The Fifth Doctor had teamed-up with Buzz's mother and took down her husband, Gruz (now known as Evil Emperor Zurg; Buzz's arch-nemesis,) who had teamed up with The Daleks. Realizing that even never truly did happen in history, The Doctor, Buzz, Team Lightyear, and The Ponds return to Star Command to seek help from The LGM's; an alien race whose species accompanied Buzz's Mom during her run-in with the Past Doctor…_

_**Star Command…**_

"Stranger!" One of the LGM's declared, "From the outside!"

Simultaneously, all of the aliens made an 'Oooooooooh!' sound, which took Amy, Rory, and The Doctor back a bit.

"Everyone;" Buzz explained, "This is 'The Doctor' and his friends Amy and Rory Williams."

"Pond." The Doctor corrected.

"Whatever." Buzz said, turning back to the LGM's, "Do you know anything here about this man?"

The LGM's thought hard, and suddenly, they had a recollection. They weren't sure why, but for some reason, they were seeing an image in their heads of their home world, where they were waving good-bye to a man with curly-blonde hair wearing a multi-colored vest of some sort.

"Maybe." One of the LGM's guessed, turning to The Doctor, "Tell us, Doctor; is that your TARDIS parked in 42?"

The Doctor didn't know how to respond. He also felt as if he knew these creatures, but he wasn't sure how. He didn't have the right context to respond with.

Amy, noticing The Doctor wasn't answering, simply stepped on his foot, bringing the Doctor out of his confusion, and replacing it with pain.

"Ow!" He declared, "What was THAT for?!"

"You're being rude, Doctor!" Amy scolded, as The Doctor straightened up with a quick cough.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized, "You have me at a complete loss. I have the feeling that I should know you…have we met?"

"We don't know." Another LGM admitted, "Our minds have been…altered somehow. Just as yours might have."

"Hm, yes." The Doctor nodded, rubbing his chin, "That must be how you knew about The TARDIS."

"Wait;" Rory asked, "How do these…aliens know this."

"First, Mr. Pond;" Buzz explained, "They're called 'LGM's.' Second, they have a telepathic link that works like empathy."

"We have always had a hive mind, Mr. Pond." Another of the LGM's said, "But it seems as if this new alliance between the Superior Beings and The Daleks has altered it drastically."

"Indeed." The Doctor agreed, turning to Buzz, "I thought I had stopped The Daleks with your mother's help, Captain Lightyear. But apparently I was wrong."

"It's still very unlikely that The Daleks would help out." Amy noted, "We've seen how many times they've acted on their own."

"Except during the Pandorica Incident," The Doctor corrected, "My best guess is that The Daleks are trying to combined our universe with Captain Lightyears so that they would have unlimited resources to plunder from these 'Superior Beings.'"

"And we obviously have to stop them." Buzz added.

"Yes." The Doctor agreed, turning to the LGM's, "Do you lot think you could help us out."

The LGM's thought about it for a minute before they gave their answer.

"Nope." One of them said, "Sorry."

"Ah." The Doctor said, "It was worth a try."

Just then, a voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Attention, Team Lightyear!" Commander Nebula's voice called, "This is Commander Nebula! You are required to meet me in my office! And bring your new friends with you!"

"Right." The Doctor exclaimed, "That's our cue! Come along, Ponds!"

With that, The Doctor and his companions rushed out to figure out what has happening now, with Buzz following not too far behind.

….

"Alright," Commander Nebula explained, "Here's the update; we know that this new alliance between The Superior Beings and these…Daleks were bound to cause trouble. Unfortunately, that trouble seems to have expanded."

He pressed a button on his desk, and instantly, a hologram featuring some of Buzz's greatest enemies appeared.

"It appears that The Daleks have convinced The Superior Beings to form a bigger alliance from some of our greatest rouges." Nebula continued, "The rouges include XL, Gravitina, and Zurg all seem to want a piece of the action."

"And no dobut they'll want to come here first." Buzz noted.

"Not quite, Buzz." Nebula explained, gathering a shared confusion from everyone else in the room, "We picked up a transmission saying that The Daleks/Superior Beings Alliance wanted to meet with these guys about something. Apparently, they're going to meet at Planet X for this 'discussion.'"

He turned to Buzz.

"Buzz," Nebula told him, "As always, I'm going to have to ask you to go down and find out what you can."

"Commander Nebula." The Doctor said, getting up, "With your permission, we'd like to go with Captain Lightyear and accompany him as well."

The Commander eyed the Doctor seriously.

"Doctor," He told the Time Lord, "Are you sure you can guarantee your safety there?"

"No need to worry, Commander." The Doctor explained, "I defeated The Daleks time and time again. This should be no different even if they are aligned with these…Superior Beings."

"Alright, Doctor." Commander Nebula explained, "I'll send some LGM's with you, though, just to be safe."

"And a shuttlecraft if you have one." The Doctor explained, "Can't have The Tardis crash when Captain Lightyear's ship goes down. Oh, and a communicator so that my companions and I can stay in close contact."

….

_**Later, Planet X…**_

"Amazing." The Doctor said, as he stepped out of the shuttlecraft with Amy and Rory while Buzz and his companions exited 42, "Absolutely breathtaking. Yowza!"

"Is that your new catchphrase?" Amy asked, as the assembled heroes stood on the new planet.

The planet was hot and full of sand, similar to that of Ancient Egypt. There were even some obelisks not too far away that showed signs of alien writing the likes of which The Doctor had never seen. But there was something else that got the attention of the group.

About from where they could see the obelisks, there was also a black cloud of smoke rising in the distance.

"Something happened here." Buzz pointed out.

"Right, Captain Lightyear." The Doctor noted, "But what was it?"

"Destroy Buzz Lightyear!"

At the sound of that, the group looked up just in time to see several hornets flying at them. The team lunged away, with Rory tackling Amy as they all missed the onslaught of laser blasts that were then fired from the hornet's hands.

"That was close!" Amy noted, as she and Rory raced forward, ducking behind a heap of sand.

"That's another time I saved your life in over two thousand years." Rory smiled.

"Ponds!" The Doctor declared, as he took cover with Buzz and Team Lightyear behind another sand heap, "Are you all right?"

"We're fine, Doctor!" Amy called out.

"Let's take these Hornet's down then!" Buzz stated.

"Let me have a go at one." The Doctor requested, taking out his sonic screwdriver, "And try to keep one of them intact. They might have some info we could use."

"Alright." Buzz said, as they heard the hornet's coming back, "When I give the signal, Booster, Mira and XR; you fire at three of them to destroy, and The Doctor and I will fire at two individually to damage them."

As soon as the Hornet's got close, Buzz gave the signal and the seven heroes jumped up, and sprang to action.

Mria, Booster, and XR each fired their lasers which their targeted hornet's square in the chest causing them to explode. Meanwhile, Buzz quickly turned his laser setting to stun, and fired at his targeted hornet. The hornet withered around, and fell to the ground, offline. Meanwhile, The Doctor simply adjusted his sonic and fired at his own targeted hornet, bringing it down offline as well.

"There we go!" The Doctor declared, putting his screwdriver back in his jacket, "My good old trusty sonic screwdriver. Never fails me. Once that little hornet got close, I simply shut the engine's down."

"So it's offline?" Buzz asked.

"Completely." The Doctor smiled.

"Wait a minute." Mira noted, pointing to the Hornet that Buzz had taken down, "I recognize this mark here."

She pointed to two marks on the hornet's chest that seemed almost like they were bite marks.

"That's the Superior Beings technology!" Mira declared, "That's the thing they used to stun me and Booster when we were their prisoners."

Buzz looked at it carefully and nodded.

"That's correct!" He noted.

"That's not all." The Doctor explained whipping out the sonic screwdriver again, and scanning the Hornet he took down where he noted a large blast-mark on there, "This Hornet apparently had damage done to it by a Dalek."

He put the screwdriver back in his pocket as The Ponds rejoined him.

"I don't understand, Doctor;" Rory stated, "Why did the Daleks do this?"

"I have a feeling I know why, Rory." The Doctor said, rubbing his chin, "And it's not good, but I'll need to look at these bodies for evidence."

"You're sure that you can keep them off-line?" Buzz asked.

"Trust me, Captain;" The Doctor smiled, "Nothing's impossible when you have a sonic screwdriver with you."

….

_**Later, Back on 42…**_

Amy and Rory watched as The Doctor, XR, and the LGM's that had arrived with them were working on the de-commissioned hornet's. Buzz had went back to the front of the ship to discuss their findings to Star Command, while Booster went to help pilot the ship. The Ponds were fortunate to have an LGM driving the ship Star Command had leant to them just to be safe.

Out of all the adventures they had with The Doctor, this had to be by far the strangest, and most interesting. Rory himself was impressed with the technology that this universe had. It seemed like they could cure anything in the medical business in this world. As far as Rory remembered, there wasn't really any kind of point he recalled where he went to a future where there was a medical breakthrough of the century. Then again; most of those time travel visits were mostly to the past where they would often get chased by things such as Cyborg Sheriffs or by Fish Vampires.

Amy noted Rory's views. It was at times like this in the future that she wondered how Melody was doing. Melody of course being Amy and Rory's daughter from the future, also happening to be known now as River Song also happening to be The Doctor's wife. Amy wondered how her daughter was doing in the prison she had been held in the future for most of her life. After Melody supposedly killing The Doctor, she had visited Amy and Rory to let them know he was okay before going back to prison for a crime she didn't commit. Amy hoped Melody was okay and that she'd see her daughter again soon.

"Oh!" Mira said, walking into the room and noticing them for the first time, "Hi, there…Amy and Rory, right?"

"Yes." Amy said, "How are you doing, Miss Nova?"

"Call me Mira." Mira explained, "And to answer your question, I'm doing fine. Buzz is currently waiting for a report from The Doctor. Star Command doesn't want to make a move until we know what it is we're dealing with exactly."

"Okay." Amy said, nodding her head.

"Can I ask you something, though?" Mira questioned, "From what I've seen so far today, traveling around with your Doctor seems to be quite dangerous."

"Yep." Amy noted, "Story of our lives."

"And you travel around with him all the time?" Mira asked.

"Oh yes." Amy nodded, "He takes us to places in any kind of world or time."

"But there's always a lot of running involved in it." Rory added.

"But it's dangerous," Mira pointed out, "So why do you go with him."

Amy looked at The Doctor who was working with his sonic screwdriver and then back at Mira.

"He's alone." Amy told Mira, sadly, "He's the last of his kind. He has sacrificed so much to save so many people and nobody really knows he was ever there. Except those who travel with him."

"And what happened to those people?" Mira asked.

"Some left, some were lost, and others…others weren't so lucky." Amy answered, "But the point is that at the end of the day, The Doctor should never travel alone. Even if he doesn't realize it."

At that moment, The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver and frowned.

"Oh, dear." He exclaimed, "This is bad, this is very, very bad."

He went over to The Ponds and Mira and looked at them seriously.

"We need Captain Lightyear down here as soon as possible." The Doctor explained, "My fears have been confirmed and I think he'll want to hear it."

….

_**Later…**_

Once everyone had assembled around the inactive hornets, The Doctor cleared his throat and began.

"From what we knew before going to Planet X," The Doctor explained, "We assumed that Captain Lightyear's enemies wanted to be a part of this new Dalek/Superior Being Alliance. But from what we discovered now, that is not the case."

He turned to Buzz.

"Captain," He said, "If I may, can I use one of the monitors here to show you what happened?"

"Sure." Buzz shrugged.

The Doctor nodded and activated the sonic screwdriver on one of the hornet's heads, and then activated it on a monitor. Instantly, an image came up of Zurg, XL, and Gravitina on the planet's surface, meeting with a Superior Being who had his head attached to a Dalek Body. As the two talked, The Superior being then fired at Zurg as panic and pandemonium broke out before the Superior Being/Dalek hybrid shot the camera.

"There you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen," The Doctor explained solemly, "The Daleks and Superior Beings have declared war on your entire galaxy."

"Where are they headed now?" Buzz asked.

"From what I could gather from this one," The Doctor explained, "They're apparently heading for Planet Z, the planet I assume I visited many years ago with your mother, Captain?"

"That's correct." Buzz nodded, approvingly, "And that's also great news for us because they'll get nothing but destruction from Zurg's forces there."

The Doctor was taken back greatly by this. He had seen people turn idly by and let chaos happen before but this was ridiculous. Someone like Kazran Sardick was different because people like him had been raised wrong and The Doctor had to correct the mistake by showing Sadrick the good inside them. Captain Lightyear was much different. Up until now, The Captain seemed like a well-organized and upstanding hero for his universe, but now Buzz was going to let The Daleks and The Superior Beings simply walk up to Zurg's home and hope that they would be destroyed.

The Doctor knew better.

He knew that if The Daleks had this technology, they had a better chance of conquering the universe now more than ever.

"Captain Lightyear!" The Doctor declared, "You cannot be serious about this kind of idea! The Daleks will do nothing but destroy! They have more advanced technology than what your Zurg has, and this alliance they have made has put them at a greater advantage! The only thing they will do when they get there is destroy and conquer!"

"Be as it may, Doctor;" Buzz explained, as the two walked back to the front of the ship, "When I think of all the pain and suffering Zurg and his kind have caused over the years, I cannot help but think 'Good Riddance.'"

Before The Doctor could respond, XR noticed something on one of the monitors.

"Hey, Buzz." He said, "There's a call coming in from Zurg."

"Let's hear him." Buzz stated.

The screen turned on and Zurg appeared. He was in a cargo-freighter-like ship, with Gravitina and XL behind him. Buzz and The Doctor noted that Zurg was clutching his chest in pain.

"Oh, good!" Zurg laughed through what seemed like a raspy voice, "Lightyear has finally answered. How you doing, Buzzie? Don't answer! I need your help right now. I need help defeating this Dalek/Superior Being Alliance so that…"

"Sorry, Zurg." Buzz smirked, "But you should've thought about that before crossing Star Command."

He turned to XR.

"Shut him off." Buzz declared.

"Captain Lightyear." The Doctor told him, "Or is it Zurg JR? Look; we should at least hear Zurg out."

"No, Doctor." Buzz stated, "There will be no negotiations with Zurg whatsoever. The threat is over."

Again, the Doctor knew better. Either way, he was going to have to convince Captain Lightyear to listen to Zurg.

It was going to be one of those long, hard days again for The Doctor.

_**Dun-Dun-Dun! So now that The Dalek/Superior Being Alliance is at war with the universe, how will The Doctor convince Buzz to trust his mortal enemy? Well, find out next time. And in case you're wondering why Buzz is not willing to help Zurg, remember that Zurg has caused Buzz and so many others so much grief over the years that it's kind of hard to trust a guy whose crimes could be somewhat greater than Bush Jr's. Anyways, check out the next chapter next time, and hope you enjoyed. As always, comments are always appreciated. And thanks again, Peter Davison! ;)**_


End file.
